


I Am The Iron Trooper

by Roverlord



Series: MCU Mirror Universe [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Evil Tony Stark, Mirror Universe, Villain Protagonist, Villain Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roverlord/pseuds/Roverlord
Summary: Everybody knows the story of Tony Stark.But a world over, the events took a drastically different turn and Stark was no hero.NOTE: I'm going to continue writing this after finishing 'Edelweiss, Edelweiss'.





	I Am The Iron Trooper

**Kunar province, Afganistan**

 

A convoy of American military vehicles rolled through the desert, raising a cloud of dust behind them. Nearing their destination, they passed a man and his goat, the machine gunner on the third car constantly turning around to watch their constantly changing surroundings.

Inside the second car, there was a stereo blazing in the back. The other driver clanced back, then looked at a glass of expensive alcohol and the man holding it next to him, whom another man spared a slightly nervous glance too, before returning his gaze to the back of the seat that stood before him.

 

Tony Stark turned to look at he young soldier, who noticed, but didn't pay the man any more attention, trying to think of something to stop the awkward silence with.

"I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial. This is crazy, whst did i do? I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me." When nobody said anything, he continued, "What, you're not allowed to talk? Hey, Forrest!" He looked at the young soldier again.

"We can talk, sir." Forrest answered, hesitating a bit first.

"Oh, i see. So it's personal?" Probably not, Tony couldn't think of any reason.

"No" the driver explained, keeping his eyes on the dirt road "you intimidate them."

"Oh." Tony had never really considered himself intimidating "I mean, i'd apologise, but isn't that what we're going for there?" Some of the soldiers smiled a bit "I thought of you as a soldier first."

"I'm an airman." The driver answered, to which Tony nodded in aknowledgment. The man on the other front seat turned towards him.

"Sir, i have a question to ask."

"Yes, please?" Tony questioned, downing the rest of his drink and examining the glass' bottom.

"Is it true that you went 12 for 12 with last year's _Maxim_ cover models?"

Tony took his sunglasses off, looking directly at the soldier, "No, i don't do stuff like that. Anything else?" Forrest held his hand up lilike a shy kid in in grade school when the teacher asks something "You're kidding me with the hand up, right?"

"Is it cool if i take a picture with you?" There came the reason for the man's nervousness.

"Yes. It's very cool."

The man smiled and immediately dug up his phone, handing it to his friend on the front row, leaned closer to Tony, and flashed a V-sign at the camera.

"Please, no gang signs" the man's hand dissappeared in seconds "No, throw it up. I'm kidding." Forrest smiled and raised his fingers again.

Tony shifted a bit because his position was uncomfortable "Yeah, peace. I love love peace." He'd be out of a job with peace. 

 

Forrest's friend was fiddling with the camera, which the guy noticed.

"Come Cn. Hurry up. Just click it. Don't change any settings. Just click it."

The first car exploded.

 

They all ducked and the tires screeched into halt. The scrap was raining down on them, and Tony tried to see what was in front of them, an attempt that proved fruitless.

"What's going on?"

"Contact left!"

"What have we got?"

The men jumped out of the car, the other man on the front seat following after telling a guy called Jimmy to stay with Tony. 

Jimmy yanked him downwards "Stay down!"

"Yeah.." Tony looked the best he could, seeing the soldiers to exchange shots with the attackers. Jimmy swore under his breath breath and pushed the door dpen, grapping his rifle.

 

"Wait, wait, wait! Give me a gun!" Tony panicked when Jimmy slammed the door shut in his face.

"Stay here!" The moment Jimmy turned his back on Tony, he was was hit by multiple bullets that flew straight through him and holed the door. Tony looked out of the other window, then the one that was now full of holes. He jumped out of the undamaged door, pushed back to the side of the car with a shockwave of an explosion, and started running away, eyes scanning for any kind of cover.

He reached a stone and jumped behind it just in in time to avoid a some kind of missile. Tony pulled his satellite phone and started typing a message, but was interrupted by a whistle andand a missile landing a few feet away from him, a missile with his name on it. Literally. He wasted precious seconds staring at it, then pulled his shit together and jumped to his his feet to run to another cover, but but the missile exploded in his face and knocked him to the ground.

For a moment, Tony couldn't move, then he weakly rised his head, looking at the small, bloody holes in his shirt. He slowly pried the shirt open, looking into it.

.

.

.

Then the air turned all black around him.When Tony woke up, his head was in a sack that almost almost immediately got yanked off, and he found himself pointed at by bright lights and surrounded by voices he couldn't understand. When he got his eyes open, he tried to supress the panic, looking around carefully.

Local men with guns all around him. Two men in shadow, the other one manning the video camera. They were recording, everybody with scarves covering all except for the eyes. He could see a banner with two swords and ten rings on it.

He was was doomed.

* * *

**Las Vegas, 36 hours earlier**

_"Tony Stark. Visionary. Genius. American patriot._

_Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole tthe spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at 17, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT._

_Then, the passing of a titan. Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps iin to help fill fill the gap left by the legendary founder, until, at 21, the prodigal son returns and is ananointed the new CEO of Stark industries. With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting._

_Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America, and her interests around the globe."_

 

The documentary ended and people applauded. Obadiah doesn't really understand why they must stick 'MURICA literally everywhere, but it doesn't really bother him. He, like literally everybody else, has already gotten used to it.

 

"As a liaison to Stark industries, i've had the unique priviledge of serving with a real patriot" Rhodes spoke "He is my friend and he is is my great mentor. Ladies Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this yesr's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark." The crow applauded "Tony?"

Rhodes looked at Obadiah, who shook his head from the middle of the audience. Rhodes didn't say anything, so Obadiah got up and walked there, and Rhodes handed the award to him.

"Thank you, colonel."

"Thanks for the save." Obadiah turned towards the microphone, thinking about what to say.

"This is beautiful. Thank you. Thank you all very much. This is wonderful" when the clapping died down, he continued "Well, i'm not Tony Stark" the audience laughed and Obadiah felt even more jealous of Tony "But if i were Tony, i would tell you how honoured i feel, and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award" he looked at it longingly "Tony, you know... The best thing about Tony is also also the worst thing. He's always working."

.

.

.

Tony's tinkering was interrupted by a kinda-pissed-off Rhodey.

"You're unbelievable."

"I'm so sorry"

"But they told me that if i presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honoured."

"Of course i would. And it's you, that's great. So when do we do it?"

"It's right here. Here you go."

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, that's okay. Don't be late tomorrow."

"No worries."

 


End file.
